New Mind, New Life
by ComptonsGurl
Summary: Suppose another human instead of Jessica had been Bill's punishment? Takes place during Season 1 AU/ M for later chps
1. Chapter 1

Was watching _Strange Love_ last night and a thought came into my head; maybe Sookie thought that she was never going to see Bill again after saving him and Bill just left Bon Temps without giving the waitress a second thought. This takes place in Season 1 and its AU so if any of the characters are a little off its because I'm not following the format of the show, several events will be jumbled up, changed or not included; will try to make the characters as authentic to the best of my abilities ^_^

Do Not Own _True Blood_ in any way, all belong to Alan Ball and Charlene Harris

* * *

**New Mind, New Life CH. 1**

The Tribunal consisted of an old parking lot with vampires as far as the eye could see, ranging from the elegantly dressed to the most ordinary looking vampires with a common factor of fangs ascending as each of the prisoners receive their punishments. The Magister sits on the center of the parking lot having just sentenced a vampire to two months of the loss of their fangs for feeding off the human of another, calls in the next case.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, bring me your murderer". Eric drags Bill by the arm quickly moving him to the center of the tribunal to await his fate.

"Believe me, Bill, I don't like this anymore than you"

William Compton, you have been charged in the murder of a higher life vampire. How do you plead?

"Magister, I am guilty."

"Before I make my ruling, elaborate the circumstances of this case"

Tensely turning around at the audience, Bill began to tell his story. "Very well, Longshadow was the bartender at Eric's nightclub in Shreveport; The bar had been infiltrated two nights ago by undercover cops who were going to charge the vampires there with non-consensual feeding of which I only drank from the synthetic blood that night. Eric, Pam and I were about to escape as we came across Longshadow in the back alley at first appeared to have been feeding off one of the human bartenders; but at closer inspection, there were two other bodies nearby of young girls that had all their blood drained of which their scent had been all over him. Later, I confronted Longshadow about what had happened at the alley after I caught him again about to rape the same human that I saw him with earlier, we struggled for a while and in a moment of pure rage, I grabbed a nearby piece of wood and staked him."

The entire Tribunal had gasped at Bill's story as Pam and Eric rolled their eyes in disgust as they had to relive this story over again.

Laughing at what he just heard, the Magister flew his cane up in a raised voice "You killed a higher life form for the sake of a pathetic human! You broke an ancient and fundamental law, decreased our numbers at a critical time in our history...very bad, very very bad".

"Magister, I had no other choice; besides, he was stealing from Eric"

As soon as Bill had stated that Eric was being robbed, the Magister immediately knew that there was more to the case than a vampire murdering another in order to defend a helpless human. "Sheriff"

"Magister its true; Longshadow was a thief and a liar. There had been women gone missing from Fangtasia over the past few months that have turned up days later with their blood drained, bringing to the attention of the human law enforcement, he was ruining my business.

"The business part, that is serious offense"

"My sole purpose at Fangtasia that night was to find and glamor any humans that could have exposed Longshadow, it was discovered that the human bartender had been Longshadow's accomplice, tell him Eric"

"Yes, Bill is a procurer to the Queen of Louisiana and was there only because I needed his help"

"To protect your wealth"

"To protect my wealth, yes….Magister, the human exposure is very _valuable_ in Fangtasia"

"Humans exist to serve us, that is there only value"

Without a second glance, Bill had said what may had been his death sentence; "There are those among us who think differently"

A wave of shock had hurled in the Tribunal as the Magister began to show a limited patience, "Are you questioning my authority? I am the Magister, I was trained in the Inquisition and I am the Judicator for every vampire territory in North America...As the humans you love more than your own kind would say...BACK YOUR SHIT DOWN!

Feeling insulted without given a chance to explain, Bill tries to walk up to the Magister but Eric gets to him before he did something regretful.

Already made a decision for the appropriate punishment, the Magister makes his decree "Well you haven't bored me, that works in your favor; and you seem to be obedient to your sheriff"

Eric makes his defense glancing at Bill and back again to the Magister "For the most part; when it matter, yes he is"

"The usual sentence is 5 years in a coffin chained with sliver. Which time, your body will be leather and stick, you will probably go insane. However, I'm feeling very creative."

Bill gave a quick stare to Eric who was ready to set the chains of Bill who knew that his fate was sealed; _What does it matter, death by the silver chains seems an appropriate punishment for one who has killed mercilessly for many decades. _

A red 1963 mustang convertible drives up pulling about a few inches from Bill, which stops Eric from getting the chains ready, "According to our records, you have no nest, prefer to consort with humans; you have lost your sense of priorities. William Compton, you owe us a life."

Bill turns around to see a young girl forcibly getting out of the trunk of the car; his senses began to be distorted by deciding the choice of punishment to receive_. She is so young; I can't do this to her for any faults that she may have, no one deserves to die like this._ As he went closer to the car, Bill got a better look at the young girl realizing the circumstance that he was now in.

_"It can't be...I know this girl"_

* * *

That's pretty much what I got so far, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter and sent me PMs, I automatically assumed that because it was a story that didn't have Eric I was going to get a low response...shows my faith at times. This chapter is set in Bill's POV with some parts of the tribunal still set.

Don't own True Blood at all...If I did it would have more than 12 weeks of episodes :(

* * *

"You owe us a life..."

_Seeing my punishment, I must have realized that I was the unluckiest vampire to have ever existed. I can't bear having an innocent life become my progeny, I can almost see myself as Loreana regardless of the situation but this...There must be some outside force that brought the waitress who foolishly saved my life in Bon Temps nearly two weeks earlier into a nest of bloodthirsty vampires_.

No…Magister put me in the coffin".

_Sookie was scared, confused; she was crying as she tried to was dirty, her dress had nearly been torn, she didn't look or act like a fangbanger at first glance, but her naïve persona was not responsible for being in that trunk. This girl risked her life to save me, the least I could have done was returned the favor._

"Please…..I don't wanna die, I was trying to get my brother out of trouble; I'm a good girl, a simple waitress in a small town bar close to Monroe. You can glamour me and let me go so I won't remember any of this. There's no point in keeping me here."

_All the Magister could do was laugh at her, laugh; as though her pleas were insignificant. I had already killed a higher life form, killing the Magister would not have meant anything to me if it meant saving Sookie's life._

"There's no help for you, child….meet your maker"

_Finally Sookie had calmed down, began to turn towards me for she was one of the many humans that I had come across over the years, I knew she immediately recognized me as the first vampire that she ever met._

"You wanna torture anyone, torture me, but please let her go, she's just an innocent girl".

"You can quit stalling; she will still be turned if not by you then by anyone of these hungry volunteers but there's no fun in being a willing maker. Oh and glamouring is strictly forbidden"

"Bill….please help me" _I wanted to hold her, to reassure her that everything will be alright that this was all a dream. But I knew I was prolonging the inevitable. I grabbed her by the chin, making sure that she was able to see my face as I turned her; she smiled at me which left me a little puzzled._

"You did say that vampires turn on those who trust them. Funny, I had hoped to have seen you again because I liked you so much…..It's okay, I know God will protect me."

"I hate to interrupt but you two have plenty of time to chat after she's turned."

_I unleashed my fangs praying to God that she could be spared but she was just an innocent bystander. _"Forgive me Sookie"_were the last words I said as I began to drank from her. Most blood tasted the same depending on the person but Sookie's blood was in a way I couldn't describe almost intoxicating. The entire tribunal must have suspected it as well for most of them including Eric and Pam were losing control just the smell of her. I was starting to lose control until I realized that she was nearly dead…._

_Sometime later, as I was burying her; the one thought that crossed my mind was her gap-tooth smile, the kind a child gives to a parent before they are setting a task, it almost as if she wanted this to happen. Eric eventually appeared to "help me" complete the transformation; he didn't have to say how much of this was part of his twisted amusement._

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't have a disgusting soft spot for humans. Honestly, I can't understand how Sophie Anne tolerates you."

"Then next time ask her to get someone else to do your fucking dirty work." _I wished that he would just leave me alone, Eric may be my sheriff but the little respect that I have for him has a certain limit_

"Pity, I wished you had chosen the coffin after all; I would have been pleased to have been this woman's maker, we could share her if you like or I know how much you love mainstreaming, so I could her keep with me in Fangtasia; I'm sure Pam would love to have a little helper. Sookie, I think you called her…."

"No thanks; she deserves to have some form humanity, none of it can be found in Fangtasia."

"You can drop the act Compton, who was she?"

"Her name **is **Sookie Stackhouse, she's a waitress in a small town near Monroe, you were there when she said this" _Eric doesn't know about my incident in Bon Temp so explaining the strange taste that I felt in drinking her blood from her was not on my high priorities_

"I will eventually find out you whether you tell me or not; besides, being a maker is very rewarding, she would even call you her hero."

"She trusted me to help her and I have destroyed her life. Everyone that she's ever known has been taken away from her; HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME HER HERO?" _No matter how this was going to work out, getting though to Eric was not going to help this process go any faster or ease my conscious._

"That's touching, but dawn's approaching". _Eric picked Sookie, placing her gently on the burial plot, he was at least considerate. Once I jumped in, Eric buried us; I could still hear his laughter as he left crying from what I could make out as "Hur söt är ironi". Now that she touch earth; tomorrow night, Sookie Stackhouse becomes vampire.__

* * *

_I'm currently moving right now so my updates won't be for a while if I can get to a computer fast enough...Look forward to more reviews THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

I had to fight writer's block and loss of notes for almost 3 days until I finally had some idea on what to write...For this chapter, I decided to put in Sookie's POV in order to give a better explanation as to how she got into the tribunal in the first place the bolded parts are going to be everyone else's thoughts. She might be a little OOC for the rest of the story which is gonna be intentional. Some of the events that happen around this time are changed as well.

Do not own **True Blood** at all...just borrowing the story from AB and CH :)

* * *

**CH.3**

"Seriously Tara, one day Jason's gonna be the death of me. Dawn wants child support now even though she practically can't stand him and the fact the he isn't returning her calls, she takes her anger out on me."

_**This is some Jerry Springer shit that Jason has gotten himself into**__;_ "How sure is Dawn that the kid's his? I mean, they did hook up a few times but you know how Dawn is."

"It's not my place to judge either Dawn or Jason but I'm worried about how Gran's taking all this since you she hasn't been feeling well; especially after since last week Jason was accused of murdering Maudette Pickens."

"Damn it! Listen Sook, as much as I want to spend all night gossiping; Sam's gonna kill me if I don't get my butt off to work within the next 10 minutes"

"That's cool, do you need a ride?"

"Its okay I only had one beer. You need a life anyway; so enjoy the rest of your night off."

"I'm sure **TCM** will still be playing something when I get back, but if you insist. See you tomorrow."

_Just as I saw Tara drive off, I began to laugh at the lame excuses that she has been giving me all week when ditching me. I wish she would just tell me that she's sleeping with Sam instead of lying to me about working overtime. After what I said to him though, it really isn't any of my business about who Sam' dating. I finally went up inside as Gran still was reading her Danielle Steel novel._

"Hey Gran, are you going to be up for a little while."

"You worry about me too much; like Tara said, you need to get out more. Why don't you call some friends up?"

"Can I help it that no one won't talk to me because of Jason's drama with Dawn." _The second I realized what I said, Gran went silent put her book down and started walking up to her room; I knew saying "sorry" wasn't going to solve anything so I just didn't say anything. Normally, I don't speak against her but I have been under a lot of problems recently that I was under the exception of not thinking clearly. So I decided that we would talk tomorrow as I went into the living room and turned on the television….._

**Three Days Later**

_Seeing Gran's casket going down to the ground was my breaking point. Tara and Sam kept telling me that it wasn't my fault but I wished that the last thing I said to her wasn't talking about in regards to my social life. Seeing everyone there; Jason (looking more agitated than usual) with Dawn, Lafayette, Arlene, Rene, the kids and Hoyt would have been a small comfort, but hearing the nasty thoughts and whispers (like they really think I can't hear them) of Maxine Fortenberry along with her cruel friends who are suppose to be the dear friends of gran was beyond hurtful._

"_**Those stupid Stackhouse kids got no one to blame but themselves. The shock of discovering that your grandson was accused of murder that's too much of a coward to even admit to child support along with having a freak of a granddaughter who's dumber than a sack of hair killed poor Adele."**_

"_**I heard that Sookie threw a chain at Mac Rattray's neck, nearly killing him to help a fanger"**_

"_**He probably hypnotized her; you know they could do that"**_

"_**Adele was a true lady, it ain't her fault her grandchildren are bad seeds. There's one granddaughter that's a prostitute and drug addict who disappeared from rehab last year after Adele paid for it. I guess its part of that bad Stackhouse blood."**_

_Finally I couldn't stand it anymore….._"SHUT UP!JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! Gran always had a bad heart, if you people have any decency then GET HELL OUT!"

_Before I could hear anyone else's thoughts; I ran out of the cemetery as fast as I could, reached home and started crying. I knew what people were thinking about me but I just had to be alone; Jason would probably start insulting me for running out like a scared little girl and right now I really don't care if he does. Next thing I knew, Sam came over sat next to me on the couch and started to comfort me. _

"I liked how you told them off, some the well known assholes have already left" _Not really what I wanted to hear but I still kept crying_

"Cher, it wasn't your fault. The doctors said that she died peacefully in her sleep. You know that she loved you so Adele's in a better place."

"I know that, but I'm just sick and tired of being blamed for everything that goes on around here." _I hugged Sam again, it felt strange that he was warmer than most people but I just thought it was because he just came from the heat, either way understanding was exactly what I needed._

_**You are so beautiful and frail, I would do anything to protect you; **__Before I knew it, Sam began to kiss me; his lips felt warm and moist as he continued moving his hands to my back about to unzip my dress. _

"Wait Sam, I can't do this." _Sam has been my boss and friends for several years; I suspected that he may have had a crush on me and he practically let it slip about a week ago but I valued our friendship a lot, I also happen to like job too much to let something go on with my boss. _

"I'm sorry but you know how I feel about you."

"Like I told you before, I can only be a friend to you. I also know for a fact that you are dating Tara; it's not fair to her or to you if you keep going after me."

"I don't love Tara, she knows that. I'm not asking right now but please give me a chance."

_Oh my god; I just lost my grandmother. Sam being a love sick puppy to me was not what I needed right now._ "Please leave."

_Sam left without saying a word (or even thinking one). It was absolutely certain that I really wanted to be alone; so I went up to my room, took a valium pill that Lafayette left for me earlier and waited…_

**Later that Evening**

_My phone had forgotten to be turned off but I did know who would be calling me so late._

"Hello"

"Is this Miss Sookie Stackhouse? This is the Shreveport Police Department. I'm calling in regards to a Jason Stackhouse."

_Jason and the police? What kind of trouble would Jason get himself into in Shreveport? _"Yes this is her, is my brother okay?''

"He's fine ma'am, but I'm afraid that Jason was at a house party in uptown Shreveport earlier this evening which got raided for distribution of vampire blood. He was found taking possession of the substance which left him nearly incapacitated as he was resisting arrest. He's a bit incoherent right now but will up out of it shortly."

"Damn it Jason! I'll be over there shortly"….

_As I as driving from the dusty road to Shreveport realizing that it would take me two hours to get there and maybe 3 back if I wasn't so pissed off at him the only things that came into my head was __**"why am I bailing Jason out?" **_and_** "Since when did he start drinking vampire blood?"**_

_When I finally made it to Shreveport, my tire pulled a flat. It wouldn't have been a problem if the area I was at didn't have the stores closed or my cell phone finally died. _"Great…..there's no way my night can get any worse." _At the distance, I saw a man and woman in what looked like a Mustang Buick wearing dark suits. Finally, a stroke of luck!_

_By the time I got closer to the car, I began to hear a curdling scream; when I got there, I realized that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts but the dark suited couple appeared to be fine. Until I got a good look at a dead body on the side of the front door as well as some blood was on the suit of the man; due to a previous encounter I had not too long ago, it took me all of two second to figure out that they were vampires._

"Oh fudge." _The dark man saw me, he looked pissed and hungry. I tried to run but the woman was right in front of me, she then grabbed me and stuffed into the trunk of the Buick as though I were a sack of potatoes._

_The car sounded as though it was driving off. Images of Gran came into my head along with Sam, Tara and even Jason; maybe this was karma for the way I treated my grandmother or just being Sat the wrong place at the wrong time. Even as I am screaming and kicking at the same time thinking I about what could be my last moments on earth; I somehow knew that I would be saved._

_

* * *

_Poor Sookie...she never gets a break. Glad that you all like the story so far...REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Been battling the flu for the past few weeks and I still have it *groans* gave me enough time to write a few more chapters and revise a lot. Hope everyone had a great Halloween and enjoy! ^_^

Do not own any of** True Blood.**...

* * *

The dirt continued to be undisturbed as Bill returned with a six pack of True Blood. He began to become frustrated while impatiently checking his wristwatch at every possible chance waiting for Sookie to wake up. The sun had already been set for about two hours, making the situation even stranger than it already was.

_Already half past ten, if Sookie's not up soon, she will die from the lack of fresh blood._

After what seemed like an etnerity, the ground began to rise while Sookie forcefully claws her way out of the plot. Disheveled into an out of body state, she starts to become aware of her surroundings until she finally saw Bill sitting right across from her nonchalantly drinking a bottle of synthetic blood.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse" he moves forward putting his hand into Sookie in order to help her out of the ground.

_Oh my lord, I must be dreaming; it's the only explanation for even seeing Bill at all! I feel fine but….my hands!_ Sookie noticed that her arms were almost deathly pale as she checked her mouth at what appeared to be fangs coming out.

"What have you done to me?"

"I made you vampire as a condition for my punishment to replace the one that I had killed; your skin will regain the color you had in life after you have some blood. Here drink".

She drinks the bottle blood spitting it out of her mouth before getting a chance to absorb the taste, "how can you people drink this? Drinking this disgusting crap was worth coming out of the coffin for, gross!" Ignoring her usual Southern ladylike manner, Sookie spat out the remaining blood using her arm as a napkin.

Wiping his face from the blood that Sookie had spat out not leaving any amusement to the problem. "It's not always that bad, sometimes the taste can be tolerable. You need to keep your strength; most new vampires don't survive within a year unless they drink the appropriate amount of blood."

"I saved your life and you repay me by turning me?" Sookie runs out crying but stops when she realized that is was blood not water excreting from her face.

"As I said, you are no longer human; when you cry, its only blood. To the matter for why I turned you, you were unlucky; if it hadn't been me, someone else would have done it maybe would have killed you after you had risen. As you may have noticed, not all vampires are as understanding as I am."

"Did it ever occur to you that I had a life before you turned me? I may have had a loving family, boyfriend or friends that would be pretty pissed off if they realized that I'm either missing and/or dead."

"Weren't you listening? I had no choice! How did you end up being a simple waitress in Bon Temps to becoming a human sacrifice at a vampire tribunal?"

"That's none of your damn business. Despite the way you may act, you seem to be very understanding; can you please take me home now?"

"I had planned on taking you home from the beginning; you need to be fed first then you have my word that you will return home safely."

Bill and Sookie walked down the woods a little further until they reached Bill's BMW where Sookie noticed a pink shopping bag in the back seat, she went into the seat open the bad containing a white silk dress with a halter top and a red leaf pattern.

"I thought you needed something to wear since your mourning dress was exposed to the earth for the last two days, hope it fits."

_It even feels expensive; if he thinks I'm gonna sleep with him as payment then he's got another thing coming_, "thank you, can you give me some privacy?"

"Take all the time you need". When Sookie was sure that Bill was out of sight, she annoyingly picked up the bad and began to undress….

Sometime later, Bill continued to drive while the silent treatment between them became the only form of entertainment. Unable to stand the silence; Sookie began to speak, "Where exactly we going?"

"Fangtasia, it's a vampire bar in Shreveport that is run by Eric the sheriff of Area 5. New vampires in the area are to report to their sheriffs as a sign of allegiance to their state."

"You seem to have friends in high places"

"The only time I need to see Eric is if he summons me or by pure desperation on my part, here we are". He drove up to Fangtasia which was more crowded tonight than usual. They got out of the car as Pam greeted them at the door.

"Hello Bill, Eric's been expecting you. The baby looks much better, but next time bring her in lavender." Pam took Bill and Sookie into the back door leading into Eric's office.

"I'll tell him you're here." Pam left them alone as Sookie felt slightly unease at the murmured thought in the main room and from Pam's flirtation towards her.

"Don't mind Pam, she's over a century old but still continues to scare people as a friendly gesture."

"If I remember correctly, didn't you say that bringing Sookie to Fangtasia would 'completely destroy her humanity'; I'm Eric by the way." Eric walk into the office kissed Sookie's hand revealing his fangs as he saw Sookie, irritating Bill to where his fangs began to show.

_Oh for heaven sakes can the testosorome level in this room be any louder?_ Sookie just went into the corner to wait for the business meeting to end.

"Sookie needs to be fed, can you arrange for a human donor anytime before dawn?"

"Now Bill, you know it's illegal for feeding in a public area, human law enforcement has already raided here twice this month.

"I'll make sure that she is being supervised, you can even have Pam make sure that the situation doesn't get out of hand."

"Can you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here? In case you two haven't noticed, I don't like being dragged into a trashy nightclub and being experimented on as if I were some prized cow."

Sookie's fangs extended as Eric led out a chuckle. "I'm going to enjoy this….Pam! Escort Sookie to the dungeon and tell those bimbos near the bar that they will each receive $500 dollars for any 'services' that you two can dream up."

Minutes after Pam and Sookie left, Eric went up to his safe getting one stack on 100 dollar bills giving them to Bill who was shocked at the amount. "That's over 2,500 dollars; Sookie cannot drink from five women. That much blood on her first night will send her to a feeding frenzy"

"I'm not letting our greedy progenies have all the fun. I was about to have to have my dinner when you showed up. You must be hungry, my treat…."  


* * *

Wonder what Eric has in mind...review please XD


	5. Chapter 5

Calliope (a Greek muse of writing) has been helping me with my writing this weekend...I cannot wait for the Christmas season to start, random thought here and there. yea, my last chapter was a bit short but i think that this one has more length. Enjoy ^_^

Do own True Blood T_T...wish that Franklin has lived longer ^_^

* * *

Pam lead Sookie into the basement below of Fangtasia normally known as the "dungeon" due to a wheel of torture on the side of the stairs which was used for those who gravely offended the vampires of Area 5. The newly heighten senses of Sookie weren't unable to stand the smell of sex and death that surrounded the dampen room.

"Watch your step, the floors tends to be a little slippery at times; after a while, you get use to the smell. Lunch will be served momentarily."Pam returned with five women trailing behind her: the first was a petite blonde about 20 years of age wearing a black cocktail dress and pumps. The second was a tall brunette appearing mid twenties with a bob hairstyle wearing a strapless leather top, dark skirt and sharp heels. The third was a medium height Hispanic about 21 years of age with light brown hair wearing a light blue evening kimono style dress. The fourth was a small redhead about late teens in a bun with a black and while cocktail dress. The last one was a small brunette appearing to be late twenties wearing a halter top and a short black school girl skirt along with stiletto heels.

_Eric cannot seriously expect I'm going to drink from all of them. Oh well, it's his money._ The door flew opened revealing to be Eric and Bill amused over the odd numbers between them.

"Sookie to celebrate your first night in our ranks, you get first choice the rest of us will go afterwards. Enjoy…."

_I don't get Bill hates this guy so much, Eric may have a trashy nightclub and he does seem to be a bit full of himself but he's at least being a good host; will definitely have to give Sam a few pointers about getting a crowd during the slow nights._

Not caring to read any of their minds for hunger had over powered her, Sookie picked out the tall brunette. Eric and Pam took the remaining two while Bill stood at the side, aroused by the sight of Sookie feeding. As soon as she noticed her fangs emerged from viewing the veins around the collarbone of her victim, Sookie knew that she was no longer human and would have to now drink the blood from others. Immediately, she put her head close the collarbone and began to feed.

_This can't be as delicious as I think it is…..for once, I can read not only this woman's thoughts but I can also see her memories and feel ever single emotion that she's sensing each time I keep sucking into her neck. Being a vampire may not be so bad after all…._ "Sookie, that's enough. You will kill this woman if you continue draining." Bill began to reason with his progeny while she began to hear the last of her meal's thoughts before leaving her.

"I'm done anyway, besides her thoughts kept saying that she wanted the darker vampire in the background….think of it as a peace offering from me to you."

While Bill was having his blood, Sookie noticed that her vampire hosts were rather enjoying themselves than necessary. The redhead was about to reach orgasm whilst Pam continued to suck her femoral artery and Eric had a triple ecstasy in the stairway for the blonde was giving him a blow job, the Hispanic was kissing his chest and the petite brunette tired of waiting for Pam was Eric's blood treat. Still inexperienced in sexual matter, Sookie tried her best to block the thoughts from the women who were thinking of nothing but the excitement of being in the company of vampires at the same time closing her eyes to try to avoid the sight that seem disgusting but at the same time arousing to her.

"Still prefer this to the True Blood?" Bill came behind her scaring a little. "In order to block the thoughts, try not thinking about anything."

Following his advice, Sookie began to clear all the thoughts that were going into her head from her recent loss to the fact that she was now a vampire, and then it all became quiet. "Thanks, how did you know?"

"You said that the girl in the back wanted me to bite her, but I didn't hear her say anything, naturally I assume that your vampire gift is that you are a telepath"

Feeling embarrassed that her secret is exposed Sookie began to explain further; "I was actually a telepath while I was still a human, that night that we first met, I found out that I couldn't hear your thoughts, listening to the Rattrays was how I knew where to find you."

As Bill began to open his mouth in order to speak, Sookie then heard another thought coming from behind them which gave her not even a split second to react "STAKE!" Eric quickly got a hold of himself as he grabbed the Hispanic girl but the blonde had a surprised planned… "DIE FANGERS!" She quickly jumped up using a silver chain to trap Eric's legs as he groveled on his knees screaming in pain. Immediately, Sookie grabbed the Hispanic girl and twisted her neck therefore killing her before she raised her stake into the injured vampire causing the other human girls to scream in hysteria.

"They were working together to kill the vampire in charge, she said something about revenge for killing a Nicole." Sookie in a panic tries explaining to Eric the random thought and memories that she was hearing from the blonde that was now in Pam's tight grip.

Eric finally got the chains off of him but still felt a little weak although it didn't stop him from getting the stake from the dead girl in the stairs and pointing it directly to the blonde as a form of torture. "Tell me what I want to know or you will join your friend in seconds."

The blonde was trying to talk but could speak little from the hold that Pam had her in; "Nicole was my little sister, she was murdered here last month by some vampire and the cops just thought that she was some fangbanger when they found her body so they didn't do shit. Go ahead and kill me, it just proves that you are nothing but a heartless monster!"

Unable to listen any further and still in shock over killing a human girl, Sookie bolted out of the basement heading for home….

When Sookie reached the door of her house, Bill had already appeared almost in the same speed as she had shown up. "Don't ever do that, I hate it when people sneak up on me."

"I can assure you that it wasn't my intention; I was just making sure that you got home safely."

"Well obviously I made it now, so bye Bill thanks for turning me into a vampire and have a nice afterlife." When Sookie pushed the key into her door, she was unable to go through it was as though an invisible barrier stopped her from entering. "

"Do you have any roommates that live with you?"

"My friend Tara moved in with me last month to help out my grandmother; my grandmother died earlier in the week but I don't think that Tara stays here every night"

"I'm truly sorry for your grandmother; but a vampire cannot enter a mortal's home without an invitation. Dawn's approaching soon, it would be best for you to stay in my home for the time being."

"Then what? Introduce me to more vampire orgies and make me some kind of vampire Frankenstein. It wasn't even the kill that bothered too much but the fact that I enjoyed snapping that woman's neck gave me such an adrenaline rush. I can't believe that I'm even saying this, but I enjoyed killing that girl more than I ever enjoyed anything in my whole life."

"Newborn vampires never have any self-control, some aren't even capable of having rational thoughts causing so many to perish within a year's time. As your maker, I'm giving you the opportunity to mainstream where you pick up where you left off on your life with some obvious changes. I'm going to teach you not to kill when feeding and you will be fine." Bill decided to leave but as he was walking down on the porch Sookie began to explode.

"My life is fine? I can't even explain to anyone what has happened to me without sensing or even thinking some act of repulsion from them. You've lived with vampires for so long that you can't possibly understand what it's like for me to know that my own family will believe that I am some kind of freak."

At that moment, Bill ran close to her having their faces nearly nose to nose; "you know nothing about me. When I became vampire in 1865, I lost my wife and children who at the time I hadn't seen in nearly three years. Things were different back then so I could never be with them without risking their lives or living with the knowledge that they would be abhorred by the sheer sight of what I became. First Lesson: don't ever think that every vampire enjoys what they are." The proximity between them allowed them both to comprehend the arousal they each felt, Sookie grabbed Bill by the hair pressing her lips against his as she began to kiss him. Bill was stunned at first though slow to react in pulling her off while his mouth swooped down hard upon, forcing her hips apart savagely as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. Releasing her fangs, Sookie immediately bit his lip allowing Bill to push her into the porch steps. She was moaning in pleasure as his hands began to move under her dress pushing her legs open. As Sookie pushed her neck to the side; Bill immediately realized what he was doing, pulled away from her at the same time closing his mouth tightly so his fangs wouldn't come out. Needing to make sense over what had just happened, Sookie got up put her hand on Bill's shoulder for reassurance but he flinched away turning his back towards her.

"Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine but you need to hurry; since you don't want to stay with me, you will have to sleep on the ground again tonight whilst I make some arrangements for your living situation."

Sookie then headed into the nearby tool shed, "I can a dig a hole myself; have fun getting Tara out. I'll talk to her tomorrow to save you the trouble. Another thing, stay the hell away from me."

"Don't bother; I won't call on you again unless something serious happens." At that moment, Bill left while angrily Sookie pulled a shovel and tarp from the tool shed went to the back yard and started to dig a hole near the petunia patch…..

After Bill and Sookie had left, Eric sat in his office to understand the events of earlier that evening when Pam walked into the door cleaning up the remaining blood that was in her mouth. "The other girls have been taken care of; I still can't believe that a vampire of your age and position is now in debt to a stupid baby vampire that cries over the sight of blood."

"On the contrary Pam, she's in debt to me. At the tribunal, you noticed that the smell of her blood was indeed unusual than most humans. She revealed it tonight by telling us of the humans' motives, they never said anything but Sookie explained all their intentions before she stormed off."

Accepting the point that Eric was trying to make Pam gave a quick smirk, "How do you suppose a telepathic vampire is going to be of any use to us? Bill doesn't want us anywhere near her, he may be a fifth younger than you but I don't trust him; she could also have us exposed to the Magister"

"Let me worry about the Magister; as for getting Bill's permission to talk to Sookie, she already distrusts him for turning her. It's inevitable that she will come to us on her own free will, now all we need to do is wait."

* * *

Thing are turning a different corner...review please XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! decided to finally update after having too many writer's block...enjoy

Have no claim on **True Blood**

* * *

Merlotte's was busy that night as the crowd continued to flock into the bar in order to avoid the early nocturnal summer heat. The parking lot was so full that most of the areas were filled cars as far as the eye could see including a few parked into the apartment complex nearby. As the night went on; it was learned that due to the overcrowding conditions, the establishment was very much understaffed.

"Goddamn it Dawn, next time watch where you're going!" Screamed Sam as Dawn accidentally spilled hot jambalaya over her ornery boss' legs.

"Ain't my fault that you're blind today…..Lafayette, I need another batch!"

"Jesus bitch, better wait 30 more minutes cuz that was the last of it" screamed Lafayette over the kitchen while Dawn became more annoyed as she went back to her tables to get the ever increasing orders. "Honestly, how does Sam expect me to be hostess and waitress to a bunch of drunks tonight while I'm all but showing!"

Sam still angry over the accident, went to the bar area getting a clean rag to clean his pants shouting epithets as Tara poured a shot of whiskey towards him. "You really need to calm down right now, last thing we need is you finally fucking lose it."

Sam quickly drank the shot getting a sour look on his face. "With all the shit that has been going on these past few days, losing it will be the best thing that's ever happened to me. If Terry goes to babysit Arlene's kids while she goes on a date with Rene again during a busy night, I swear I'll fire them both." In the midst of Sam's frustrations, he noticed that Tara was less than feisty than usual, "still no word from Sook yet?"

"No and this morning, I went to the station to file a missing persons report. All Andy could do was say that he'll look into it; what the hell this is Sookie, not some trashy bitch that ran away to Shreveport for drugs. She's been missing for over three fucking days now and not even her own brother gives a shit."

"Don't even remind me, if we had known that Jason was the inconsiderate bastard that he is, I wouldn't have posted his bail the other night." Sam poured another shot and gave another to Tara who was trying to hold back her tears as she placed the glass aside.

"I don't want a fucking shot, the bottle would do. Ignorant rednecks think that Sookie ran away after the funeral, some even think that she…I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Sam tried to console a crying Tara "don't worry, Sookie knows that we both love her too much to do anything stupid…." Sam thoughts were cut midway when he heard a strange noise in the back, which would have been ignored to the normal human ears and then smiled. "Tara let's take a break for a few minutes in the back…" Tara was drying off her tears confused at Sam's sudden mood change but didn't bother to question it as she followed him into the back of the bar with nothing but the dumpster on the side but Tara saw a figure behind the dumpster only to discover that it was Sookie who trying to hide the fact that not only had she slept on a tarp in her petunia patch the entire day but was also a vampire.

Like a maniac, Tara jumped towards Sookie screaming for joy as she hugged her; "Oh my god! Sook where you've been? You can't ever know how out of mind I've been these past few days...Sook's back Sook's back!" Tara was screaming so loud that Lafayette and Dawn had stopped what they were doing and ran outside seeing their friend mysteriously returned.

"Oh shit, Sookie you scared us to death we thought something horrible happened to you" said Lafayette trying not to cry so his mascara wouldn't run. When Dawn and Lafayette immediately hugged Sookie they noticed that there was something strange about her. "Sweetie, your skin is icy cold. Are you sure that you're alright?" Sookie tried to listen in on Dawn's head to wonder what she was really thinking and nothing in it said any suspicions about what Sookie really was; "Chill girl, you know better not to use that mind-reading thing that you do on me". Sookie was fighting the urge not to cry as she hugged Tara and Sam but as soon as she touched Sam, both of them knew that there was something completely different about her but Sam was not going to say anything in front of any of anyone so not to spoil the reunion of their prodigal friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry….it's just I can't say how happy I am to see everyone, there's so much I have to tell you all but Sam can I talk to you alone for a minute."

Reluctantly, Sam agreed still unsure; "Sure Cher", Sookie walked into the bar with Tara behind her still crying over the recent excitement._ Damn Sook, your kidnappers are fucking generous cuz that dress is just too cute_. Sookie smiled at listening to Tara's comment about her dress which still had some dirt on the waistline. When Sookie walked into Sam's office, Sam locked the door making sure the rooms were soundproof turned over to Sookie as little specks of blood began to lightly form from her eyes.

"Who was he? Who was the goddamn vampire that bit you? Don't even bother to deny it since I still smell him on you, how could you? I warned you that vampires kill when you give them the opportunity. Tara's been going out of her mind with worry wondering what happened to you and I haven't been able to sleep since the funeral thinking that you were probably somewhere safe avoiding everyone; now you will be drinking that synthetic blood and sleeping on coffins for eternity!"

Shocked at what she heard, Sookie's fangs where at last revealed; "He's got nothing to do with this, I've had more than I could chew over the past three days with being kidnapped, bitten, sleeping on the ground TWICE as well as other weird stuff that I would like to forget about really soon and I expected to come back in open arms instead to a jealous…..what exactly are you? You aren't even human and you think that it's okay to judge me? Yes I'm a vampire and you know what? It feels great so if you want me to leave then I'll go." Sookie's frustrations were almost to the point where she was fighting the urge to stop herself from wanting to pick a death fight with Sam or drain him of his blood.

"Unlike you, I'm able to live normally….Sooner rather than later, everyone is gonna find out that you can only drink True Blood."

"Well you're screaming so damn loud that Lafayette and Tara can hear us just outside on the door. So much stuff has happened to me that I really don't want to explain right now, I came here after sleeping in a tarp in my backyard for 17 hours to see if it was at all possible to get my job back."

Sam wasn't sure whether or not Sookie was glamouring him, he notice that her eyes were "You always have a job here; tonight we are currently swapped so I'm being a little lenient. After closing hours, we'll figure out a better schedule."

Happily, Sookie hugged Sam giving him a kiss on the cheek, "thank you"

"Another thing go change, you look like something out of a fashion magazine."

"I'll go home first, thanks again". Sookie left the office finding Tara near the bar as she was serving drinks to Jane Bodehouse not wanting to look Sookie directly in the eye the same as Dawn as she passed by. Both their thoughts said almost the exact same things

_Never pictured you being into dead guys, maybe you I should invite you to come with me to Fangtasia one of these days._

_Your grandmother would be spinning in her grave if she saw you like this._

Tara immediately told Jane Bodehouse to beat it and grabbed Sookie by the arm so she wouldn't be seen by the rest of the customers. "I have a right to know who it was. Was it the same vampire from before? I swear to God I'll kill him if I ever see him again."

Hurt by what was coming out of Tara's mouth Sookie still fought the urge to cry in front of everyone. "No need to get your stake ready, I told him to leave me alone after he took me home last night. I seriously doubt that I'll bump into him again anytime soon. Tara, I know you may be really mad at me right now and this may sound a little strange, but can you please invite me into my house?"

"It's your house, you don't need an invitation…this is crazy, its hot outside and your skin's colder than a freezer."

"Please…I can't go into my own house unless I get an invite from the humans that live there, last I remember that it still you" Sookie began to do a puppy whimper annoying Tara.

Not understanding the demand of her friend, Tara complied; "Fine, Sookie Stackhouse you are welcomed into the house that we _both_ live in anytime. Can you please go; this is all too much for me to sink in right now."

"Thanks, I'll be right back in a few minutes." Sookie left in a humanely speed but quickly enough to leaving Tara with her mouth open.

Dawn went back to Tara with a grin on her face as she went to get another tray from the kitchen; "if we thought that Sam's reaction was bad, just wait until Arelene finds out about this. She is going to feel like a total idiot if she freaks out in front of Sookie" laugh Dawn as she gave Tara the food for thought...

For the rest of the evening, Tara began to think about the situation that given to her as she tried not to take another shot of Tequila; meanwhile, the bar began to lose its customers in the later hours allowing the already under staff to relax as most of the local drunks were beginning to dwindle.

Sam eventually left his office and went over to a side booth near the door bringing over a bottle of whiskey where Andy Bellefeluer was sitting eating his usual cheeseburger with fries this time with a bottle of beer. "Hey Sam, I noticed that Sookie's back; I told Tara that she was getting all worked up for nothing. After what was said at the service, makes sense that she'd up and leave."

"Andy, have you heard about anything strange going around town recently that Bud may not want anyone to know about in order to cause a panic?" whispered Sam as he turned around making sure that he was not heard.

Realizing that Sam wasn't trying to cause problems, Andy began to start talking. "I'm only telling you this because it affects both Tara and Sookie especially since they need to take better care of themselves now that Mrs. Stackhouse is gone. You know that old house across the cemetery from the Stackhouse residence?"

"You mean the old Compton place? I thought that it was going to be torn down after Jessie Compton died last year, what about it?" Sam went a little closer to Andy to better understand him since he was starting to talk lower.

"As of about almost 2 months now, that house has been occupied by a vampire. One of the electricians that was working on the house is a friend of Bud's and couldn't stop talking about how scared he was in working there on account of not wanting to be killed." From the tone of Andy's voice, Sam knew that he was being serious leaving him with the question that he was dreading to ask.

"What did this vampire look like? Dark brown hair with a hint of red in the light, blue eyes, a thick elegant Louisianan accent and a slight set of whiskers."

"I hadn't seen him but that sounds kinda what he described the vampire to be on the first day that they met the guy to be contracted."

"Okay Andy thanks, drinks are on the house tonight." Sam walked out of the table but Andy hadn't finished talking to him yet.

"Don't do anything stupid, these vampires are causing so much problems on TV with their VRA campaign that it's better to leave the guy alone since we already got the Rattrays in jail for dealing and possession vampire blood not to mention he could say that he is a victim of a hate crime if any of us look at him funny."

"Like you said, Sookie and Tara need to be better defended. I'll see you later" Sam then noticed that Sookie was back already in uniform delivering pitchers of beer to the usual customers who were either too oblivious or drunk to notice that their waitress was dead, he gave a quick smile to her and abruptly left Merlotte's without being seen.

* * *

Yea thanksgiving break is finally here, can relax and will update hopefully soon...REVIEW PLEASE XD


	7. Chapter 7

**I got a pm over the weekend where apparently i gave the impression that this was going to be a E/S story in the long run...let me stop the confusion right now; this is going to Bill and Sookie only, Eric will appear all again later on since I am going to be making him an important character...sorry for the confusion. Enjoy the chapter **

**True Blood** belongs to Alan Ball and Charlene Harris

* * *

Inside the Compton house, the place had been as quiet as a grave site. With despite being fully furnished complete with electricity, the only noises that could be heard were coming from the living area in which Bill was playing Wii Tennis on his flat screen television…**four-two as player one throws backhand under the net.**

_Damn it Sookie, if you want to face the true death by not acknowledging what you are, then that is your business, those dark screen windows that are waiting on her porch are my last form of assistance that I bring because after this moment, she is no longer my concern. _Bill's annoyance continued as he began to look at his wristwatch releasing a small chuckle at the time; _Sookie should be getting off of work soon, although I can't help but wonder how those close to her have reacted to the news about the new transformation. If I wasn't so concerned with her safety, I would be focusing more on my assignment in Northern Louisiana._ Making another bad swing in the last round, it became obvious that Bill's thoughts started to focus more on Sookie of when he backed away from her after she had kissed him then gradually turned to her actions at Fangtasia. _The way that she kills reminds me of Lorena, strong and fierce; Sookie could make a great vampire complete with that angelic face that she possesses but she is not Lorena. God help me if the similarities between Sookie and Lorena don't end with the method of killing. _Sometime after wards, Bill's thoughts began to switch to reflect his surroundings showing a sinister smile as he discovered that he wasn't alone.

"Killing or attacking a vampire while their guard is down could be considered cowardly, shifter." He turned around staring at the collie standing on the front door near the entrance who immediately transformed back into a naked Sam.

"I knew the moment that you walked into my bar; you would be dangerous to Sookie. What the fuck gives you the right to play God with people's lives?" Sam understood that the minute that he set foot into the Compton residence, he may not had been able to get out alive.

"The same right that gives you claim to defend the honor of a woman that has never been yours to begin with. Tell me something, do you always take advantage of those that are under your employment?" Equally pissed off at Bill's remarks, Sam showed a growl while Bill released his fangs, "she will one day see that I set her free by destroying you". Bill did not want to any more problems with Sookie or with any of the humans in his ancestral home; killing Sam would had been easy but by stalling Sam enough to the point of unconscious, he might just be able to give Sam a warning as well as save his life. "Better get on with it, I won't die very easily." Bill put down the remote hissing with his fangs ready for a fight…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tara was pacing back and forth into the living room to the point of dizziness; while Lafayette turned on the radio changing the station to find some good music in order to ease the tension, and then left it playing some rap. As he began to fix some lip gloss, Tara screamed onto her phone. "Fuck!That's the third message I left on Sam's phone, you don't think Sookie's having a late night snack?"

Offended at what he just heard, Lafayette started to lose control over his already frantic cousin, "What the hell's the matter with you hooka; Sook's been your best friend since the first fuckin grade! She's let you live in her house after yo mama kicked you out, her family has treated you as one of their own and remember all those times that Mrs. Stackhouse called on social services in getting Lettie Mae investigated. Now that she's a vampire, you want to get a restraining order?"

"You didn't see her that night when the vampire came; she was walking towards him happier than a bride on her wedding day. Makes me sick to my stomach that Sook let some dead freak of nature turn her into one of them"

"Tara Thornton, you outta be ashamed of yourself; first of all, I didn't let anyone do anything to me and second of all, I'm still the same person that you've always known. The upside is my senses are now to superhuman form, I don't have to worry about health problems and losing weight is not even an issue." Sookie walked into her house trying not to get too angry after overhearing Tara and Lafayette's conversation. "Of course you don't have to worry about losing weight, dead people don't eat!" Tara went over to the kitchen as Sookie went to the porch for air hurt that the one person who had rejected her was her best friend, Lafayette joined her a few minutes later with a box of Kleenex and a bottle of true blood.

"Jesus Sook, don't mind her. Tara's just acting crazy because Sam won't return her calls." Sookie knew that it had crossed both of their minds that she may had been connected to Sam's noticeable absence since no one had seen Sam for a few hours following by Sookie's strange return. "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" she screamed to the direction of Tara then turned to Lafayette taking a sip of the true blood showing her disgust as she drank it; "I waited for about an hour but Sam wasn't at the bar or in his trailer, maybe avoiding Tara's nagging is great for Sam to take a breather." Sookie began to think that maybe Sam was doing that had something to do with his nonhuman ability allowing him to not have a cell phone but she was not going to explain it to either of her guest since she figured if Sam hadn't told anyone about it yet, she had no right to say anything.

"Hey Sook, is being a vampire everything that what they say in the media true?" Lafayette's curiosity over his friend was one of the first nice things that Sookie had heard all night causing her mind to be at peace. "I don't know what to tell you after being a vampire for only two days but it beats seeing the jerks at Gran's funeral every day. It's weird, I should hate Bill with every fiber of my being because he had a choice in turning me but instead, I almost feel glad that he did it's kinda hard to explain though but maybe I'm just suffering from Stockholm Syndrome or something." Just as Tara went outside to keep Sookie and Lafayette company, Sookie got a strange vibe coming out of her almost as if she was being summoned.

"No way!" Sookie got up and began to walk into the cemetery as though she was a puppet with no free will

Tara yelled at her as she began to notice that Sookie was not able to stop; "Sookie, where are you going?"

Yelling at a distance loud enough that it may have been heard for miles. "Stopping your boyfriend from getting killed at the Compton house".

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam had wrestled Bill into the ground transforming into his collie form, biting into Bill's shoulder hard enough that blood began to pour out his torn sleeve. Bill let out animalistic roars while his skin was being broken with dog teeth then with sharp claws scratching with face and chest. Bill then punched Sam in the face causing him to fly across the room, landing close to the hearth transforming back into the human by missing the fire onto his feet by inches. "Had enough?" Bill got up heading towards him as Sam noticed that his rival's wounds were already starting to heal leaving only shreds of a torn shirt hanging on his skin.

"No way…I'm just getting started" Sam's face was bruised up with scratches on his cheeks along with a black eye, bloodied lip and a few broken ribs along with bruises streaming along his abdomen. Regardless of whether or not Sam's state was, he somehow got the strength to get up to inflict whatever damage could have been made.

"I really don't want to kill you but you are now testing the limits of my patience." Accepting this as a battle to the death, Sam's hands began to turn into claws which aimed at Bill's neck landing on the carotid artery drawing out so much blood that Bill was starting to weaken, Bill then twisted Sam's arms and began to bite him on the collarbone sucking his blood. Sam was almost to the point of death until Sookie arrived pulling Bill off with her vampire strength and ran towards to hug Sam. "Oh my god, Sam! What were you thinking? How do I help you?" While Sookie tried to stop the bleeding, Lafayette and Tara showed up shocked at what they just walked into.

Tara saw that Bill's injuries were slowing healing while Sam was slowing moaning trying to maintain some form of conscious left before he would eventually pass out. "You sick son of a bitch! Sookie let me stake this motherfucker." Tara began to go up to him but Lafayette stopped her in time as Bill started to walk towards Sam.

"There's no time for that, your friend will die unless I help him." Bill went over to Sam biting his own wrist until blood came out; "drink, your wounds will start to heal." Without hesitation, Sam took Bill's wrist and began to drink his blood.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sometime later, Sam regained consciousness waking up to a sleeping Tara and Lafayette; Sookie was sitting on a chair checking the clock on her phone every five minutes while Bill was placing another wood onto the fireplace. "Guys, wake up, he's alright." Tara and Lafayette went over to Sam but where not sure on how to ask as to what had just happened and the fact that Sam had no clothes on him. "Tara calm down, this whole thing was my fault; I came into Mr. Compton's house looking for a fight in which I provoked him, so he was basically acting in self defense." Sam and Bill were not going to contradict or explain the rest of the story at the moment to any of them because Bill realized that Sam's explanation was his way of thanking the vampire for giving him blood to heal.

"Self-defense my ass, he almost killed you. This dead freak doesn't deserve to live."

"Obviously, I'm feeling better. But we need to leave since Sookie and Mr. Compton have to go underground soon." Sam was finally able to stand but with some assistance by Lafayette and Tara; when Sam headed to the door, Bill went to him giving him some clothes to wear in which Sam thanked him but gave a stare that said "this isn't over yet". Making sure that they were gone, Sookie had finally gotten up from her chair demand a real explanation.

"Was that really what had happened Bill and don't you dare lie to me?" she said to the point of complete disbelief

"More or less, your beau came into my home to retaliate over what had happened to you and did attack me but my only intent was to weaken him. He began to provoke me since shapeshifters have been ancient enemies to vampires for centuries." Sookie couldn't feel any form of emotion over what she was hearing expect gave a slight chuckle for knowing that the truth of Sam and that Tara would throw a fit if she found out. Coming back from her train of thought, Sookie stared at Bill sinking in all that he had said to her. "And that makes it okay for you to try to kill him, Sam is not only my boss but he is one of my best friends. In case you haven't noticed this Bill Compton, but your little idea of mainstreaming doesn't mean attacking and or killing people whenever they piss you off. And another thing; I don't need you or Sam defending me like I'm some kind of form of property."

Bill couldn't help but admire the baby vampire standing before him having the first sense of maturity unleashed from her since she had been turned; "need I remind that you killed a human last night because you couldn't control your anger." Bill's sarcastic tone allowed his fangs to release where Sookie's fangs did the same annoyed at her maker, "I did that to save Eric from getting staked and you know it."

"I know so I don't harbor anything against you….I will even make the peace with Sam Merlotte because I know that's what you want. Can we at least have a truce and start over again" Sookie wasn't sure what to make with Bill's sudden change of heart but she was willing to make some form of peace with her maker. "Alright, truce. I do believe that I see some love in you if you were able to give Sam his blood; no point in saying good night so good morning then" Sookie went out the door but turned to see Bill going into his hiding place. When she got home, she noticed that there were some black screen windows in the front steps of the porch. Figuring out what they were for, Sookie decided to set them up but seeing the dawn breaking; Sookie used her vampire speed to catch up with back to Bill's resting hole below the staircase before the hatch was closed. "Do you need something, Sookie?" Staring at his clear blue eyes gave Sookie a hint of nervousness in her speech.

"Is it possible that I stay here tonight? Tara's probably still mad and I don't want to sleep in my backyard again." Sookie shed a smile at Bill as he moved to the side and offered her his resting place even providing a pillow for comfort; "thanks again, see you in the evening". While waiting for the dawn to approach, Bill watched as Sookie started to snuggle towards him until she finally began to sleep; this also gave him a bit of joy in seeing that the woman he was forced to turn into a monster begins to accept him a friend and protector while she slept in his arms.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE XD**


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Tara and Lafayette had taken Sam home, Sam had already been completely healed from Bill's blood allowing no need for Tara trying to call either the police or the hospital. In Sam's eyes, he had failed to protect Sookie from the evils of the world including the curse of becoming a vampire. Regardless of her new transformation, both Sam and Tara were determined to help their friend out with anything that she needed since she had now become a bigger outcast than she already was. Despite being a shapeshifer, Sam could not push himself into hating Sookie; even wanting to murder her maker would not have solved anything since Sookie would still be the way that she is.

"Earth to Sam…." Tara called him again for the 100th time that day, since the events of the previous night Sam had not been able to think clearly about anything leaving many at the bar who took a 10 second notice worrying. Before he could answer Tara, Jason quickly appeared behind her with his face brunt up from the hot sun but the tone of his voice showed that he was ready to kill someone.

"Dawn wouldn't stop talking about it all morning….is it true? Sook's back and she got turned into a vampire?" Tara and Sam didn't want to say anything but their expressions in how Jason reacted to the news was just as good as admitting to the truth. "Fucking hypocrite, she gets on my case about everything like she's my goddamn mother and now got herself turned into a fanger." Tara couldn't stand what she was hearing despite having a lifelong crush for the brother of her best friend went closer to slap him hard across the face. "Jason Stackhouse, your grandmother did not raise you to insult or be cruel to your sister. This is your fault anyway, the only reason she got turned was because she was her way to bail your sorry ass out of jail. That was almost a week ago and what the fuck did you do during the few days that she was missing? Did everything but look for the only family you got left!" Tara also suspected that Jason may had been taking vampire blood due to the strange way that he has been acting over the past several weeks that consist with symptoms talked about on the news over those taking the famous drug, but would not mention it for fear of Jason going back to jail and Sookie's reaction.

"What I do in my own time is own damn business; get Sook to stay away from me before I become her next meal." Jason left the bar with Sam in an increased sour mood along with his bartender who still wanted to slap Jason until he had sense back into his head.

Jason went towards his truck angry over the loss of his grandmother but now furious since his sister now became a vampire. His small crying stopped him from driving back to road crew; _Fuck_ _Sook, why? Goddamn it!_ He kept pounding on the horn so loud that Lafayette was able to hear it from the back, "You still here? Get the fuck out here before Sam decides to call the cops."

"I need another shot, I'll pay you later but I some now!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to give you V after you just went fucking crazy front of everyone! Besides, I'm expecting an extra supply in a few days can you cool it with your fuckin withdrawal then?" Lafayette left Jason agitated as he drove back to work needing to have another shot of vampire blood.

* * *

I know a little short but I'm worded out...Review please XD


	9. Chapter 9

First of all...I want to thank Blooddrunk for helping me with this chapter while she was having computer troubles. Second of all...I wish everyone happy holidays even though Christmas is over there's still Kwanzaa and Boxing Day oh and New Year's Day too. Here's a new chapter sorry that it took so long enjoy ^_^

TB belongs to CH and AB (cannot wait for season 4)

* * *

CH. 9

A month had gone by since the incident had passed between Bill and Sam. Afterwards, Sookie made sure that she kept the peace between them whenever Bill visited Merlotte's. However, keeping peace with the locals was impossible as the town-people harbored a growing animosity and hatred over having a strange vampire for a neighbor. It also became harder, almost impossible for Sookie to continue hiding her secret. The first few days had been easy when she wasn't close to anyone to have noticed her cold skin. Like in any small town however, her secrets didn't stay hidden for long as Dawn's mouth began to confirm the suspicions which were known and whispered but never directly said.

One day, she was working her usual nightshift at Merlotte's, trying her best to ignore the thoughts buzzing inside her head.

_She has some nerve, fattening people and getting everyone drunk so she can start biting people. Adele Stackhouse would be turning in her grave if she knew what Sookie has become. We need to start hiding our children from her… _After this point, Sookie completely ignored the thoughts of Maxine Fortenberry. When she was human, Sookie's telepathic abilities drove her crazy due to her inability to control them effectively but ever since becoming a vampire, her control had increased to the point where she was able to read minds at her own discretion.

"Damn Sook, you have got to be the bravest person I know. Some of these mothafuckers would either want to kill you or have sex with you. Yet every night, you act though everything's normal." Lafayette mumbled to her as he gave Sookie her orders, gesturing to the usual semi-normal crowd.

"Some of them are all-talk so I'm not worried about it too much."

As the crowd began to wind down, Sookie thought that it was about time for her to leave as well so she went into Sam's office to pick up her purse and was about to exit the door when Sam stopped her.

"Is Bill still hanging around, cuz I haven't seen him recently, Cher." Sam's face showed his concern for her.

Sookie felt a little happy that she was having a conversation with her friend that didn't involve one of them yelling at the other. She tried to read her boss's mind to figure out what exactly was he up to but due to her new-found ability to control her telepathy in addition to Sam being a supernatural, hearing him proved to be difficult.

"He left for some 'urgent businesses' almost a week ago, didn't say and I didn't ask. I know that you guys don't like each other, but please don't get into another confrontation with him."

The fact that Sookie misunderstood Sam's intentions gave him little peace of mind because of what he needed to say to her.

"All I need to know is if he is still around because with the sudden rise in vampires being killed for their blood, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"As much as both you and Bill want to protect me, I _can_ take care of myself. Even Bill has figured that out from our training sessions."

Realizing that she probably said too much, Sookie left without even letting Sam say good-bye. When she went out to her car, she heard a weird noise which sounded as though it came from the trees in the back. Her senses haven't fully developed yet making it difficult to tell whether the noise came from another supernatural. But the noise was soon forgotten as Arlene showed up out of nowhere nearly frightening the baby vampire.

"Oh my god Arlene, you scared me half to death!"

Despite Arlene's hatred for vampires, she was still able to get along with Sookie even to the point where she would stick up for her whenever anyone would show an obvious disgust over her. It didn't mean that she wasn't scared of her friend every now and then fearing she would accidently unleash her fangs.

"I'm really sorry honey but I had to talk to you first before you left."

Trying hard not to laugh, Sookie gave a small smile showing her gap teeth; "Don't worry, my fangs only come out if I get mad so you're okay. What is it?"

"Sookie you know that I love you and we've been good friends for the past few years. I was wondering if you wanted to be maid of honor at my wedding."

Seeing the bright disposition on Arlene's face, Sookie got so emotional that she hugged her friend tightly.

"I can't believe that you would even ask me, of course I'll be honored to do it."

Arlene was exalted to hear this. She jumped with obvious joy along with Sookie as they discussed the wedding plans.

"Great, okay we need to get the plans done soon! Oh this is going to be great, I mean I know that it's my fourth wedding but I know that this one is going to be it for sure!"

They said their goodbyes a while later as Sookie drove down to where she needed to be, which was to Jason's house.

_I swear to god, if Jason's not home; he's gonna be in a world of hurt. The lights are on so somebody must be home. _

As she tried to get in, she was stopped by an invisible barrier. Screaming in frustration for a few minutes until remembering her predicament to receive invitations before entering a mortal's home and since the house was technically her brother's, she needed to be invited in. She knocked on the door, yelling at him as loudly as possible to invite her in but she got no response. Exasperated, she checked the windows to see what exactly was keeping Jason from answering the door. When she looked in, she noticed a figure that resembled Jason lying naked, flat on his stomach onto the floor. The thing that shocked her however was what appeared to be a half empty vial of V on the coffee table, dripping its contents onto the floor.

_Shut up! Oh Jason, you stupid boy. You call me, leave me messages, and even have Tara tell me to meet you up, and she said you sounded desperate. And here you are, doing vampire blood again. So having a vampire sister gives you unlimited access to your drug of choice, huh? Goddamn it Jason Stackhouse, I have never been more disappointed in you than right now._

Trying to block the horrible images she had witnessed from her brother's mind, Sookie drove as fast as she could to her home where she noticed Bill sitting on the lawn chair on the front porch drinking a bottle of True Blood. The sight of him gave her a bit of joy and she quickly got out of the car and hugged him.

"I can't believe that I actually missed you, I hope that you haven't been waiting long, come in." she said while trying to hide the tears as she thought she might have a forgotten a training session.

"No, I got back over half an hour ago. Isn't Tara still living with you?"

Since that argument between Bill and Tara, to avoid further confrontations between the two, if Sookie needed to see Bill she would go to his house or he would visit her at her place of work.

"She moved in with Sam the other day so they are finally official. It may seem weird but I actually miss her being around since the house sometimes looks like a morgue. But you are welcomed to visit anytime even though I would sometimes like to rescind my invitation to you if that were at all possible." she smiled weakly at him.

Remembering all the Gran's teachings about hospitality, she took out an O-neg type True blood bottle along with wine glasses from the kitchen. When she returned to the living room, she saw that Bill was staring at a photo of her and Jason as children. Sookie couldn't anymore control the emotion she was carrying over her brother's betrayal and broke into tears, running to Bill and hiding her face in his shirt.

Seeing Sookie cry, Bill began to calm her as he guided her to sit on the couch with him and offered her his handkerchief for the blood tears running down her face.

"That stupid, selfish, cocky bastard! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Jason's the reason that I'm already a bigger freak." she wailed between sobs.

Bill almost laughed at Sookie's comment, but checked himself in time noticing that she was deeply hurt. He let her continue her rant.

"Growing up, we used to be really close as a brother and sister. Even after our parents died, he was someone that I could always count on. But after he moved into our parents' home, Jason became extremely selfish even getting into occasional small troubles such as bar fights but he was still my semi-responsible big brother. That night when I first met you, he was accused of murdering one of his old girlfriends but it was later discovered that she died from autoerotic asphyxiation. Still, Jason was labeled a murderer and a pervert. I can't say for sure when he started taking vampire blood but his behavior was pretty strange over the past few weeks, even scaring Gran at times though I never knew that he was using V until I found out that he was arrested in Shreveport the night of my grandmother's funeral."

The second Sookie said those words, color on Bill's face began to drain. He knew the black market profit for vampire blood was a gold mine but it was mostly around big cities such as Shreveport, Baton Rouge or New Orleans.

"He hasn't… has… he drank your blood?"

Sookie reacted defensively. "What… gross… no! After I came back, he started avoiding me until a few days ago when he sent me messages about wanting to talk to me. Lafayette warned me against the idea to see Jason even though I didn't want to believe that my own brother may be using again, then tonight I saw him taking vampire blood… it… was…"

She couldn't continue although she had said enough. She buried her face back into Bill's shirt.

"I can't understand why Jason does the things that he does, I love him and all but I just wish that he would for once see that his actions do have consequences."

Bill couldn't help but show sympathy over the troubles of his progeny. He spoke softly to her in a calming voice. "Your brother is a grown man. The only thing that you can do is get him the help he desperately needs."

He got up taking Sookie by the hand leaving her bewildered as they went out the door running in vampire speed.

"Bill, where are we going?" Sookie screamed running after her maker, following him in what looked like endless wandering at first until they stopped in the middle of the streets.

"You said that you wanted Jason to understand his actions; do you mind telling me where he lives?"

She finally comprehended what Bill was trying to say and led him right to the front door of Jason Stackhouse's residence.

As Bill got to the porch, Sookie stopped him whispering- "What's the point of this? I already told you that he's conked out like a light. The only thing that's gonna wake him up is probably a bolt of lightning."

"Then why the hell are you whispering? This way you can help your brother and I can teach you how to glamour someone."

Leaving Sookie standing and thinking about learning how to glamour, Bill knocked the door so hard it literally exploded causing Jason to wake up from the floor.

Shocked at the sight of his two undead visitors out of whom one had his fangs ready for murder, he screamed "Who the fuck are you? Get the hell out of here before I shoot a bullet into your head!"

Jason hurryingly got dressed and was about to get his gun ready when he saw Sookie standing behind Bill trying hard not to stare directly at her brother.

"Oh my god, Sookie is that you? Come in."

He went up to his sister hugging her but noticed that her arms were cold, a feeling that left him uneasy reminding him that she was no longer alive.

"You have to let my… Mr. Compton in."

Jason didn't want to get into any more problems and let Bill in who was retracting his fangs in order to calm down.

Still trying to figure out why they were both there, Jason began to freak out as Sookie noticed the vials of V on the coffee table. He noticed that their fangs popped out in anger making him accidently shoot his gun at the wall. This provoked Bill to lunge at Jason and grab him by the throat. Jason tried to struggle against Bill's grip but soon gave up realizing the futility of struggle.

"Bill what the hell are you doing?" yelled Sookie trying to get a hold of Bill's hand that was forced on Jason's shoulders.

"Come closer Sookie, when you start to glamour someone, you have to blend your mind with theirs giving you absolute focus on your target."

Sookie moved closer towards Jason staring straight into his eyes seeing the fear and uncertainty there as he began freaking out mentally.

_Fuck I'm dead meat; I need some more V or going to lose it please. Please God, I don't wanna die I need the fucking V!_

Jason began crying until Bill started glamouring him.

"Jason, can you feel my influence?"

"Yes."

He flicked his hand into Jason's face and stared back at Sookie. "First you need to have your mind cleared to get a better channel, and once you have control of their mind, they pretty much do what you tell them. I'll show you. Jason, I want you to bark like a dog."

Jason starting barking so loud that Sookie couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her brother being humiliated by vampires. After continuing to laugh for another few minutes, Bill let Sookie take over but still held his grip on Jason.

"Won't I be hurting him though?" Sookie still wanted to learn how to glamour but not at the cost of hurting her brother.

"Only if you glamour him every day. Don't worry, it will be okay."

_Alright, here goes nothing_.

"Jason, do you know who I am?

"Sookie, my little sister."

By then, Jason was in complete control of glamour to the point of being a robot in Sookie's hands. Having absolute control over him filled Sookie's mind with lots of pranks and ideas of humiliation that most siblings only dream of doing but then she remembered her motive of glamouring him and started working on it.

"How much money would you say that you spend in drinking vampire blood?"

"About maybe 600 dollars every two weeks. I had to sell some of grandma's silver just to pay for my last supply."

Hearing the details of Jason's spending revolted Sookie but she was determined to help her brother.

"Okay Jason, I need to know why you are drinking it and what exactly was your plan in meeting up with me tonight?"

Bill tried not to ruin Sookie's concentration but he started to feel uneasy. "Sookie, you can't get an easy explanation about why people are addicted to certain effects."

Wanting to argue back, Jason immediately continued, "I wanted to knock you out for a few hours to get some free supplies to last me for a few months. I know that you would have said yes because you love me too much to have me killed in getting it off the streets."

"Here's what I want you to do, Jason. After you heard that I came back, you were so happy….."

"you don't know how worried I have been"

"You were so happy I was safe that you decided to quit cold turkey. We were never here and when you wake up in the morning, the first thing that you are going to do is get rid of all the vampire blood vials in this house. As you do this, you will start to lose your craving for V."

Sookie then released her control on Jason and Bill helped him get into bed telling Sookie to go home so he could stage Jason's house to look as though nothing had happened.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Bill appeared and kissed Sookie getting her to smile exposing her adorable gap teeth.

"Give him a few days but Jason will be fine. I must say that your glamour skills were better than I thought."

Sookie thanked Bill for letting her put her vampire abilities to good use in saving Jason's life.

"What exactly is going to happen to Jason?" she was curious.

"It's best for me to not say that. Just trust me on this." from the look on Bill's face, Sookie knew that there was more that he wasn't telling her.

Exhausted from glamouring Jason, Sookie snapped "I know that you hate spending time with me and I'll admit that you aren't exactly a picnic either but don't you ever lie to me!"

Her fangs popped out and she went to attack Bill trying to pin him to the ground but just as she grabbed him, Bill pushed Sookie away sending her flying onto the wall. Bill grabbed her before she had a chance to hit it.

"Listen sweetheart, there is a difference between lying and not telling you the truth. If you must know, he is going to have some memory loss followed by a slight change in his personality. Satisfied?"

Sookie's fangs were still showing and she was still angry. "Fine, I actually want to be alone now so do you mind going away."

"As you wish, if you need me you know where I am." Trying to calm down, Bill left the house slamming the door as hard as he could without breaking it.

Sookie then spent the rest of what little night there was left before sunrise either slamming her head against the pillows or running around to improve her vampire agility.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE arigato


End file.
